prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Silence of E. Lamb
''The Silence of E. Lamb ''is the seventh episode of Season 5 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on July 22, 2014. Summary Walking through the halls of Rosewood High, Pam mentions to Emily that Mr Ivar is the only teacher that wouldn’t schedule a video conference with her while she was in Texas, before asking Emily if he’s new, and Emily tells her he is, and he’s very low tech. Noticing Alison and the other girls walk past, Pam stops Emily as she begins to walk away, and asks Emily to ask Alison to come by for dinner. Emily asks Pam when, and Pam tells her tonight, “spur of the moment. And you know what, ask the other girls to come to”, and when Emily reminds her that Alison was just at the house, Pam tells her she knows, but she and Alison didn’t really get a chance to talk, “I just want her to know that if she needs an ear that’s attached to an adult, I’m here for her”. In the bathroom having told the girls about her mom’s dinner party, Spencer asks Emily what her mom wants with all of them, and Emily tells her she thinks her mom is mostly asking Alison. Alison tells Emily that it’s not like her mom to put a dinner on at the last minute, “she’s a planner”. Hanna tells Alison that she’s “pretty sure” Emily’s mom isn’t one of Mona’s secret ninjas, “are we supposed to be suspicious of everyone now?”, to which Alison says that it saves time. Alison asks Emily if she can put her mom off, but Emily tells her no, not without an epic excuse. When Aria says she doesn’t think she’ll be finished at Radley as she can’t just put the Bethany drawing up on a bulletin board with her phone number, and that it may take a while, Spencer reminds her ‘A’ won’t give them a while. Aria asks Spencer if she’s going to Ezra’s later to help him move his research and spy stuff, to which Spencer tells her “sure”, before telling Emily she’ll try and make the dinner. Seeing no other way around it, Alison tells them they’ll just do it, “get it over with”, and when Hanna mumbles that Alison’s wish is their command, Alison looks at her and asks what that is supposed to mean, but the school bell rings and Hanna says she has to go to class. After Hanna, Spencer and Aria have walked out of the bathroom, Alison asks Emily if she could walk her home after school. When Emily tells her sure, Alison asks how her arm is, and Emily tells her it’ll be fine. Alison mentions that she doesn’t think she’ll be fine, and toying with her scarf, she wonders if the teachers will notice her bruises as that’s the sort of thing they have to report. Emily tells Alison to breathe as her concealer covers most of it. Sydney walks out of one of the stalls and after greeting Emily, she introduces herself to Alison before commenting on her scarf. At her locker, Sydney tells Emily that someone left a rat in Paige's locker after practice, "I heard her screaming. Somebody put a dead rat in her cap". After Sydney asks that Emily didn't hear about this, and Emily tells her no, Sydney says that Paige was shaking all over. When Emily asks who did it, Sydney tells her no one has fessed up, and the coach wants a team meeting, but Sydney doesn't think it was someone on the Sharks as everyone loves Paige. Emily comments that she hasn't seen Paige yet, and Sydney says she doesn't think she came to school. As Mona is walking down the stairs in the hallway of Rosewood High, Emily approaches her asking what she knows about what happened to Paige, and Mona exclaims, “oh, the rat?”, before saying it makes her irked just to think about it. Greeting Sydney, Mona says that it’s such a creepy thing to do to someone as sweet as Paige, and asking Emily how Paige is, Emily tells her she stayed at home today, scared, only for Mona to say a dead rat has “boy written all over it”. When Emily asks her any particular boy, Mona tells her none come to mind, and when Emily suggests Noel Kahn after spotting his name on one of the books Mona is carrying, Mona tells her he leant her his notes as a favour, before excusing herself and walking off. Hanna notices Caleb in the school courtyard, and asks him what he is doing at school. Caleb tells her that he has exit exams. Hanna thinks Caleb should study instead of reading comics. They joke and Hanna takes chips from Caleb’s tray. Caleb gives her a look. Hanna apologizes saying that she should’ve asked him first. Caleb asks Hanna what is going on since she is eating three chips at a time. Hanna tells him about dinner at Emily’s house and how they all have to be there. Caleb thinks that Hanna should cut Alison off. Hanna says that if she did that she’ll have to go through a custody battle among her friends. Caleb tells her that if she loses them she’ll still have him. Then he gets up saying that he should spend the next ten minutes studying a little. Hanna wishes him luck. Walking through the corridor of Radley, Aria notices Eddie Lamb as she turns into one of the larger open rooms. As Aria is setting the box she was carrying down on a table, Eddie asks if she’s the new volunteer, and she nods in affirmation. After Eddie says her name, Aria freezes before slowly turning towards him, and Eddie questioning whether he mangled how to pronounce her name, but Aria tells him he got it right. Eddie wonders if Aria volunteered for the reading program last year, and when she tells him “nope. No, this is my first time here”, Eddie comments that it feels as though they’ve met before, but Aria tells him she doesn’t think so. In an empty classroom, Caleb is signing himself in for the test. Ali sneaks up from behind him, saying that it is good to see him again. Caleb tells her that his ears are still ringing from the explosion at the Cavanaugh house. Ali tells him that she’s glad she’s not the only one who is going to take the test. Caleb tells her that they are taking it for opposite reasons. Caleb hands over the pen to Ali so that she can sign herself up. Ali thinks it still comes down to the same thing which is, pass-fail and win-lose. Caleb asks her if that was what she learned in the past two years when she was held in a box. Ali tells him she did get out of the box. Caleb reminds her that her friends helped her as well. Ali tells him that everyone needs someone to depend upon. Caleb thinks Alison needs a lot of support. Alison says that she is not sure what he means. Caleb says that he isn’t either as he doesn’t know her that well. Ali says that he doesn’t know her at all. Caleb tells her she’s right and that he knows her from what she left behind. Stationed behind a collapsible table in the art room, the teacher asks Aria to spread out the pictures she is holding onto, and when one patient notices one of the drawings on the table, she mumbles the word thief in Aria’s direction. The teacher tells Rhonda that it is one thing to not participate, it’s another to disrupt, and when Rhonda tells the nurse that Aria stole her drawing, the teacher tells Rhonda that this is Aria’s first class with them. The teachers tells Aria to just ignore Rhonda, she’s having a day, and when Aria asks what happened, the teacher says that the police may have upset her because Bethany was Rhonda’s former roommate. In the Hastings’ backyard, Spencer notices Melissa coming out of the barn. She asks her when she came back. Melissa says that she returned the previous night. Spencer asks her where Peter is. Melissa says that he is living in her apartment in Philly. She also says that she wanted to give him some space and so he left him there and came to Rosewood. She also wants to talk some sense into Veronica. Spencer asks her if he is okay. Melissa says that he is alright for the moment. She asks Spencer if she has been in the barn lately. She tells her that Dean left food in there. Spencer brings up the issue of Peter wanting to sell the house. Melissa thinks that their parents should sell it. Spencer reminds her that it is their home. Melissa wants to throw the mess out first before talking. Spencer stops her saying that she should be the one to do so. Melissa is hesitant, but Spencer takes the plastic bag from her hands and opens it. She immediately drops it when she sees the contents inside it which are a mouse-trapper and a dead rat trapped in it. Melissa picks it up and throws it into the bin and goes to wash her hands. Hanna is upset with Caleb because he spoke to Alison and pissed her off. Hanna tells him that he does not need to cut Ali out of her life for her. He tells her that he blew off his tests. She's pissed at his life choices. Caleb starts opening the beer bottle he bought and offers Hanna a drink. Hanna tells him to leave as she needs to go to Emily’s for dinner. Caleb sarcastically tells her to enjoy the pot roast. Spencer shows up at Ezra's place to help go through his files and clean things up. She is surprised to see all his spy equipment. Ezra wonders if Spencer talked with Aria. Spencer says that she did and Aria asked her not to let Ezra lift any heavy things. They talk about Eddie, who Spencer doesn't think will help them since it will be bad for his career. Ezra believes that Eddie will come along when the police leave as he believes that he wants them to know something. But Spencer disagrees. She asks to borrow one of his cameras and he agrees to lend one to her. Mona is watching the Cavanaugh house when Emily walks past, commenting that she’s a little out of her neighbourhood, and Mona tells her that “sometimes I just like to walk”. Saying that it’s pretty awful, how things change so quickly in “this town”, Mona goes on to say “somebody’s your girlfriend, then they’re not. One day there’s a house, then the next day, it’s gone. Poof”. After Emily says to Mona that if she or one of her goon squad played that trick on Paige, but before she can finish, Mona cuts in, telling her that she can call her a lot of names, “but don’t call me an amateur. A dead rat, really?” Telling Emily to give her love to Alison, Mona turns back to take one last look at the Cavanaugh house before walking away. At Ezra's friend's shed, Spencer thanks him for showing up on the roof in New York, and Ezra tells her “it’s turning into my greatest hit”, before Spencer says that it was pretty impressive. Ezra tells Spencer that even with all the boxes and all the words, he didn’t even write the book he wanted to write, and when Spencer asks him what he wanted to write about, he tells her, “my family. My brother, me, what happened when my parents divorced. My mother and my father came from who we thought they were to who they really are”. Ezra goes on to say that he was going to figure it all out on paper, but he couldn’t, and Spencer tells him families can be hard. Ezra then mentions that he decided to write a book on a mystery he thought he could solve, but not only didn’t he solve it, he probably made it worse, to which Spencer tells him she knows that feeling, “the camera if for my sister. She’s connected to all this. Just have to figure out how”. Ezra suggests that maybe they should just put down the puzzles and walk away, but Spencer tells him when he finds out how to do that, to give her a call, “you’ll be the first one”. Rhonda confronts Aria about the painting, which she said was ripped out of her book. She claims that Bethany gave it to her. She threatens Aria that the hands of the thieves are cut off and asks her what she will do when she has no hands. Aria gives it back to her. Rhonda calls Aria a thief thinking that Aria is trying to imply her being a thief when she asks her where she got the drawing. Eddie walks into the room, and asks her what Aria stole from her, but she doesn't tell. Aria texts Emily that things "just got interesting" and she'll be late for dinner. Aria looks through Rhonda's room when she goes to shower and ends up stuck under the bed when she suddenly returns from her shower annoyed that someone else is using her place. Rhonda thinks everyone in Radley keeps stealing her things. Under the bed, Aria sees a folder with "Bethany" written on it under the mattress. At Emily's porch, Mrs. Fields and Alison are laughing about something, when Hanna arrives. She apologizes for being late and when Emily and Pam goes inside to set up the table, Hanna assures Alison that Caleb won't make any trouble. Ali’s not sure as she does not trust Caleb. She asks Hanna to keep her mind clear. Hanna eyes a bottle of liquor after Alison goes inside. Eddie stops Aria as she leaves Radley for the night. He wonders why Aria stayed till dark as volunteers don’t usually do that. He notices Bethany’s book in Aria’s bag. Aria says that she is going to be late for a dinner at a friend’s place. After Aria pulls away Eddie places a call to Ezra. During dinner a slightly drunken Hanna antagonizes Alison as she tells some of her story. Alison helps Pam clear the dishes and Emily calls Hanna out on her drinking. Spencer tells Aria she shouldn't go back to Radley at her room. But Aria says she has to as Rhonda might know stuff about Bethany. They look through Bethany's drawings and find one that looks like a woman falling out a window at Radley. They wonder if it was Toby's mother. They see pictures of Mrs. DiLaurentis with devil horns and "liar" written on her face. Spencer takes photos of a few drawings in the book to show them to Toby. Emily's angry with Hanna and asks her to leave. Hanna says that she doesn’t think Pam bought any of Alison's story before leaving. Hanna runs into Sydney at the coffee shop. She can tell Hanna is drunk and asks her to stick around for a coffee. Melissa tells Spencer their mother has no interest in resuming the relationship with Peter. Spencer tells her that everything that's happened has to do with Alison, Bethany and what really happened to them. Melissa agrees with her, but thinks part of what is happening with their parents is related to love. Later that night Spencer checks her hidden camera. She sees Melissa go into the barn and turn off the light. Sydney asks Hanna about the explosion and about Jenna. Hanna talks about Jenna and slips out how amending with her is now impossible after what happened in New York (she does not go into detail). The Liars' time in New York was supposed to be kept secret. Before bed Emily asks her mother why she wanted to have Alison over. Pam says it was so she could see Emily and Alison together and see if there was any romantic feelings between them. Emily tells Pam she's "working on it" with Alison. Pam says Alison's kidnapping story has some "problems," according to the police. She tells her daughter it's not her job to keep saving Alison. Having grabbed some more coffee, Sydney says that if Hanna likes, they can take them to go, and she can drop Hanna off at home. At first Hanna agrees, but after spotting Caleb walk in, Hanna says that she might walk home, “the air. It’ll probably help”. Asking if she’s sure, Sydney picks up her books and tells Hanna that she’ll see her at school before walking out. After Caleb notices her, he walks over and when he asks whether she blew off her dinner, Hanna mentions that she got kicked out. Sitting down, Caleb says that he probably shouldn’t be giving advice about her friends, and she should handle Alison, but Hanna cuts him off, telling him she doesn’t want to talk about Alison, “I want to talk about us”. When Caleb asks what she means, Hanna explains that she may be having a hard time making decision lately, but so has he, “and when it comes to me, you’ve been on the fence ever since you got back”. Caleb says that they’ve talked about this, and with Hanna with Travis, but Hanna tells him, “there is no me and Travis. Not when you’re back here”. Hanna asks Caleb what he wants, and sighing, Caleb tells her he doesn’t know, and the time he spent away from Rosewood made him question a lot, he’s not the same person, and when he looks around the room, he doesn’t see the same stuff he used to. When Hanna asks if he still sees her, Caleb tells her of course, and tells him they should start there, before leaning in to kiss him. Pulling back, they look at each other and as Hanna’s hand finds Caleb’s, they lean in for another longer, more meaningful kiss. Lying on her bed, Spencer watches the security camera footage, before getting up and walking over to her window. Looking out across to Alison’s bedroom, Spencer turns her attention back to her iPad when it beeps and clicking on the live play, she watches as somebody walks across the backyard. Pausing the footage and zooming in, Spencer watches as the person materialises into Alison. Emily leaves Paige a voice mail, telling her that she heard about what happened, and that she should have called sooner. Emily says that she's sorry if this was because of what Paige told her about Mona, to which Emily thinks it was. Emily goes on to say she's sorry she put Paige in the middle of all this, and if she needs anything, to call, "even if you don't need anything, just call, please". As Emily goes to end the message, she stumbles over "I love..." before recovering and telling Paige, "I'd love to hear from you. I hope you're alright". In her living room, Aria is on her phone to Spencer and tells her that she’s walking out her door “right now”, and no she hasn’t talked to Hanna. Opening the front door to leave, she finds Ezra standing on the porch, "Ezra?". Ezra asks Aria for confirmation that she saw Eddie as she was leaving Radley, and she tells him she did, "in the parking lot" and when she asks him why, Ezra tells her Eddie called him to set up a meeting, "I waited for over an hour, and he never showed up". Aria, Emily, and Spencer watch the footage of Alison, who is wearing different clothes than what she had just been wearing at dinner. All three girls’ phones start beeping and ringing with an incoming text message, and after reading it, they look up to Hanna who has just arrived. Aria asks if Hanna just got the text that came in, telling her that it’s from ‘A’, but Hanna tells her no. Emily asks if she’s sure, and to check her phone, and after doing so, Hanna says she doesn’t know what text they’re talking about. Spencer passes her phone to Hanna, and she reads it aloud, “New York, New York, it’s a hell of a town. Ali’s keeping secrets, maybe that’s because of Hanna’s big mouth. –A”, before Spencer asks Hanna if she’d care to fill them in. In the last shot, ‘A’ is seen opening a letter that she stole from Emily’s house. It is addressed to Mrs. Fields. Inside the envelope is an invitation for the engagement party of Ella and Zack. ‘A’ takes a photograph of it and glues the envelope back making it look like as if it has never been touched by anyone. Notes *Hanna and Caleb rekindle their romance and kiss. * Melissa returns to Rosewood to talk to her mother and change her mind about her divorce with Peter. She reveals to Spencer that Peter is staying in her apartment. * Hanna accidentally reveals to Sydney that the girls were in New York. * Mona is seen carrying around Noel's notebook and when asked about it by Emily, she tells her that he lent it to her in return for a favor. She also makes it clear that she had nothing to do with the dead rat found in Paige's locker. * At Radley, Aria finds Bethany's drawing books under the bed of Bethany's ex-roommate Rhonda. * Spencer installs a camera she borrowed from Ezra in her backyard to spy on Melissa. Alison is caught by the camera sneaking around in the Hastings' yard. Title and Background *The title is a reference to the film The Silence of the Lambs. *It's also a reference to Eddie Lamb. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields *Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings *Chloe Bridges as Sydney Driscoll *Reggie Austin as Eddie Lamb *Ambrit Millhouse as Big Rhonda Trivia *The table read was on May 19, 2014. *Filming began May 19, 2014 and wrapped May 29, 2014. * The episode was watched live by 2.06 million viewers. Featured Music *"(Everything Is) Debatable" by Hellogoodbye - (Sydney and Hanna talk at the Brew). * "No Time to Speak" by Bear Driver - (Sydney asks Hanna about what happened to Toby’s house; they also talk about Jenna). *"Pull Me Down" by Mikky Ekko - (Hanna and Caleb talk, then kiss). *"Versailles" by Amy Stroup - (Emily leaves Paige a voice message, apologizing for what happened in the locker room). Gallery BTS & Promotional Photos BoCdm8ECMAAoSnO.jpg 10362198_643081522427857_1676364257_n.jpg 925273_725671957455685_929432708_n.jpg Complete Liars in The Silence of E. Lamb.png BoED8vPIMAAndAZ.jpg 924992_310817925737487_1068234284_n.jpg 927680_242429145949421_1947135169_n.jpg BoL4PUcIEAAVuci.jpg large.jpg 10375842_782261005131017_722840_n.jpg 10354558_830420340320023_1655814009_n.jpg 10358383_140611636109439_1265397624_n.jpg 10375591_248651458672911_881416282_n.jpg 10401554_284365668390859_1254636696_n.jpg BoYWusVIgAAkTfE.jpg Bob6dOfIQAETGV6.jpg 10354508_470540216426174_239187120_n.jpg 10362159_286513638186247_326426726_n.jpg BpUX4h_IMAIQSbb.jpg 10448997_694389337295099_1518786495_n.jpg Bp1dGmgCEAAudm5.jpg normal_BoBQ0Z_CQAU071O_large.jpg Bts drawing.jpg Bethany drawings.jpg Bethanys drawings.jpg Bethany drawingss.jpg 5x07-01.jpg 5x07-02.jpg 5x07-03.jpg 5x07-04.jpg 5x07-05.jpg 5x07-06.jpg 5x07-07.jpg 5x07-08.jpg 5x07-09.jpg 5x07-10.jpg 5x07-11.jpg 5x07-12.jpg 5x07-13.jpg 5x07-14.jpg 5x07-15.jpg 5x07-16.jpg 5x07-17.jpg 5x07-18.jpg 5x07-19.jpg 5x07-20.jpg 5x07-21.jpg 5x07-22.jpg 5x07-23.jpg 5x07-24.jpg 5x07-25.jpg 5x07-26.jpg 5x07-27.jpg 5x07-28.jpg 5x07-29.jpg 5x07-30.jpg Screencaps Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_001.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_002.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_003.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_004.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_005.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_006.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_007.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_008.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_009.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_010.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_011.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_012.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_013.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_014.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_015.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_016.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_017.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_018.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_019.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_020.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_021.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_022.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_023.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_024.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_025.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_026.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_027.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_028.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_029.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_030.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_031.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_032.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_033.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_034.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_035.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_036.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_037.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_038.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_039.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_040.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_041.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_042.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_043.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_044.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_045.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_046.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_047.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_048.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_049.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_050.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_051.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_052.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_053.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_054.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_055.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_056.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_057.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_058.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_059.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_060.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_061.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_062.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_063.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_064.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_065.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_066.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_067.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_068.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_069.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_070.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_071.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_072.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_073.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_074.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_075.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_076.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_077.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_078.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_079.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_080.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_081.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_082.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_083.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_084.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_085.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_086.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_087.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_088.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_089.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_090.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_091.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_092.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_093.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_094.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_095.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_096.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_097.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_098.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_099.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_100.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_101.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_102.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_103.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_104.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_105.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_106.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_107.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_108.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_109.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_110.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_111.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_112.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_113.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_114.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_115.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_116.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_117.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_118.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_119.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_120.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_121.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_122.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_123.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_124.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_125.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_126.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_127.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_128.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_129.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_130.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_131.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_132.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_133.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_134.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_135.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_136.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_137.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_138.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_139.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_140.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_141.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_142.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_143.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_144.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_145.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_146.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_147.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_148.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_149.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_150.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_151.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_152.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_153.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_154.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_155.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_156.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_157.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_158.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_159.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_160.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_161.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_162.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_163.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_164.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_165.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_166.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_167.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_168.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_169.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_170.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_171.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_172.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_173.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_174.jpg Navigational Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Season 5 Category:5A Category:Episodes Category:ABC Family